The incedent
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: When the Titans go to the most boring meeting ever, BB oversteps his bounds.But dont worry. Terra is a forgiving girlfriend. Rated for swearing and slight lemons. Oneshot.


**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated my multi-fics, and I am sorry! I will in the future! Promise!**

 **So, this is going to sound weird. So sorry. As I was analizing a poem in english class, a good idea spontaneously popped into my head. I had no idea how it got there, but then again a never do when it comes to my inspiration for fanfics. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

—

 **Terra's POV:**

Every year, the entire Justice League and it's various extensions (the Green Lantern corps, honorary members of the JLU, and us, the Teen Titans) would convene to discuss the funding for our various missions, expenses, etc. We would also discuss intergalactic treaties, any potential threats to earth, and the annual general criminal arrest report, which was over 1,000 pages in length.

I knew it already. I was absolutely going to die of boredom. Why the hell did this meeting even have to happen? And why today? I let out a cry of frustration from my place on the couch. I then heard Raven's deadpan voice.

"It's not like any of us WANT to go to the meeting, Terra. Believe me. I have WAY better things to do than sit around waisting my time when I could be reading my new favorite book." She commented behind me somewhere.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, just now opening my eyes to the oppressive early morning glare of sunlight. I turned to face her, only using my head and half of my torso, with one of my arms dangling off the back of the couch. She turned to me.

"Well, as we all know, Robin and Star are probably too busy making out to check the time once in awhile, Cyborg is probably waiting in the car… you know him… and Beast Boy is probably-"

"Right here!" The green meta human shouted, bursting through the automatic doors of the common room. Raven glared, and went back to reading. I giggled a little at my boyfriend. He could be very… unique at times. He walked up to where I faced him from my sitting position on the couch, and lightly kissed me. I loved it when he did that. When he separated from me, he jumped over the couch, and landed with a thud at my side.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" He asked, smiling. I giggled a little more and lightly punched his arm. "Love you too." I replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He blushed a little, and gave me a dopey smile. Raven then butted in. "If you guys are going to do all that PDA crap, go do it SOMEPLACE ELSE." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ready for the meeting?" I asked him in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. This meeting was most definitely a waste of my time. "As i'll ever be." He replied, smirking a little. "Amen to that." I replied.

A look of mild confusion struck his face after a moment. I was concerned immediately.

"Everything ok?" I asked my green love, and he took a second before he replied. "Hey, where are Robin and Star?" I responded almost instantly.

"BB, they probably have like …five years worth of sexual tension to make up for. They're probably making out somewhere." His face then gained a look of understanding, and he nodded. He then put a hand on my exposed thigh, just next to the spot where my skin ended and my yellow spandex shorts began. I blushed profusely. It wasn't like he hadn't touched me before, but everytime he did, my hormones went crazy. He leaned over and whispered in my ear "Good. Then maybe we have time to-"

Just then, like always, Robin and Star came bursting through the common room doors, disheveled and slightly out of breath. BB removed his hand and quickly backed away from me, like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Shit." I muttered, trying to get my hair to conceal the light blush that had formed on my face.

"Were he-re. Were here." Robin managed, very out of breath.

"Yah, like 10 minutes late." BB countered. "Well you're one to talk." I told him, smirking. He just smiled awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not important. Everyone get in the car NOW before I really start getting pissed off!" Raven shouted, and we all ran to join Cy in the small air-conditioned T-car.

—

Well, the Justice League surely had no common sense when it came to meetings. Instead of someplace normal, we were all shipped of to a massive convention center.

BB and I walked through the door together, just behind Robin and Star, with Cy and Raven in our wake. We followed the pair through the massive convention center until found what we were looking for. Outside of convention room number six, there was a sign that stated "Justice League meeting today!" It looked really different from the normal security a Justice League meeting would have, and then I looked down. The justice league had set up multiple scanning checkpoints and a hero's barcode scanner. No-one who wasn't a heroes getting even remotely close to the inside. Thankfully, we were the protectors of Jump City, which would allow us through.

Every superhero on earth was given an invisible barcode on the back of their wrist, which proved they were a real superhero in contact with the Justice League. After passing body scanning, I rolled up my sleeve and presented it to the barcode scanner. A moment later, the machine stated in an electronic feminine voice " _Welcome honorary Justice League member number 1-5-6, Terra, Member of the Teen Titans. Please step forward."_ I unrolled my sleeve, and put my glove back on. Before I went through the door, I turned and watched BB roll up his sleeve. The scanner lady then spoke again. _"Welcome honorary Justice League member number 1-5-4, Beast Boy, member of the Teen Titans. Please step forward."_ He rolled down his sleeve and linked my arm with his. "Let's go, mama." BB stated in a goofy tone, pulling me through the door with him.

When we were finally on the inside, we saw Robin, Star, Raven, and Cyborg waving to us from a table in the back. We walked all the way back there, where we found that it was not one long table, but three separate ones. BB and I took the far one in the corner, me closest to the wall, him closest to the other Titans. This was going to be a long day. Just then, the lights went out, and the presentation began.

—

About two hours had passed when Batman replaced Superman at the podium and began to speak.

"Please turn to page four hundred and seventy eight of the general criminal arrest report, and refer to section one of five." After that, Batman began to drone on and on about a certain bunch of villains, new techniques on how to detain them, and a bunch of other boring crap. I sat with my back slumping lightly on the back of the chair and my arms crossed. I heard Beast Boy's chair move closer to mine, and that's when I felt it.

I looked down to my lap and immediately snapped my gaze back up to Batman, swallowing hardly and blushing like mad.

Beast Boy had placed a hand on my thigh for the second time that day. But instead of his hand staying put, it began to travel up my leg, towards my shorts. When his fingers reached my waist, I thought he was just going to pull me into him. But that was not the case at all.

Apparently, Beast Boy was too horny for his own good. Because instead of wrapping his hand around me and pulling me into a hug, he had unbuttoned my spandex, and was now pulling the little zipper down. I became really anxious that someone would catch him, but at the same time, the horny side of me wanted to find out what he was doing the hard way. I leaned over to him and whispered really quietly "What the hell are you doing?! Someone could see you!" in his ear. He just smirked and whispered "Relax-" slipping his fingers into my shorts, "-and let me love you, babe." His hand then traveled further into my shorts on the outside of my panties, traveling nearer to the spot in-between my legs. I was now desperately trying to concentrate on Batman, who was still droning on about something no-one cares about, when Beast Boy's hand had finally reached it's destination. I was very flustered, and I think Beast Boy was quite enjoying making me this way, because he was smirking. Curse you Beast Boy.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I whispered to him.

"The risk of getting caught makes it more fun." He said, smirking wider.

His fingers just then slipped under my panties, and began to rub my slit. I had to bite my lip and have a sharp intake of breath to suppress a moan. Batman was the least of my concern now. BB had then pushed his fingers in, causing me to bite my lip extra hard, almost making me draw blood. My eyes fluttered a little, until they were shut. This felt really good… wait… hold up…Beast Boy was fingering me without anyone noticing… and I was letting him? God, I sure am fucked up. BB's hand then started to move. "Hhhmmm…." I let escape my mouth, then quickly slapped my hands over it. He giggled very quietly at me. But then a hero in front of me turned around, a suspicious look on his face. Thank God that the table was there, so the guy couldn't see where Beast Boy's hand was. He stopped moving his hand, and I immediately covered for my moan. "Hmm… What do you think he means B-Beast Boy? I mean about that n-new method…" I barely managed, because, well, I still had two of BB's fingers shoved in my vagina.

The hero turned back around to face Batman on stage, the suspicious look still plastered to his face all the while. I was about to use one of my hands to hit BB over the head, but then his hand started to move again, and I forgot all about punishing him for his actions. "mmm…F-F-Fucking christ B-Beast Boy…." I managed, whispering. A definite perk of being Beast Boy's girlfriend was how good he was at all forms of our sexual encounters. You would think he would suck at it, but it was just the opposite. And now, I had fed his ego even further. Shit. He leaned into me a little, allowing his hand more force. "Does that feel good?" He whispered to me. I nodded a bit too quickly, and he smirked. I could feel how wet I was.

He applied even more pressure, and kept whispering things that were pretty bold of him considering the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"Are you close?" He asked me. "Cuz your really hot when I get to watch your face as you cum." He said, his ego taking over. "Y-yeah." I responded to him, my futile attempts to suppress my moans continuing.

About a second later, I came. I turned my head and bit into his shoulder to suppress a huge moan. He didn't seem to mind.

"I like the mark you left on my arm, Terra. I think i'm gonna show it off." He said, pulling his hand out of my shorts and putting his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them, and then came close to my ear again and said "You taste good." I almost died from how much I was blushing.

He then reached over and zipped my spandex back up, and proceeded to button them. He then kissed my cheek and muttered "Love you, T." before scooting his chair back over to where it was before.

Wait what the fuck? Did that really just happen?

—

About five hours later, the six of us made it to the the garage from the underwater city access tunnel. The whole ride, my eyes almost bore holes in the floor of the T-car from how intently I was staring at it. When the car finally came to a stop, I practically dragged BB to my room and slammed the sliding door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I reprimanded him, gesturing wildly with my hands.

"Why, Terra, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He said in a very collected voice, his mouth going into an amused smirk. I huffed and rolled my eyes, annoyed that he wouldn't fess up.

"Are you fucking kidding me Beast Boy?" I said, a tired of bullshit look now on my face.

"Well you didn't seem to mind at all at the time." He said in a husky voice, stepping a little closer to me.

"BB, as much as I love you, you can't do something that stupid again." I said a serious tone.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Beast boy asked in a saddened tone.

"Hell no Beast Boy. I do want you. I love you. But you can't just do stuff like that whenever you want! There have to be limits! Like no fingering me the middle of one of the most important meetings of the year!" I said, seriously, looking into my boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm sorry T. You're just so hot that I couldn't wait till later." BB said, then stole kiss from me. When we separated, I looked him in the eyes.

"Want to stay with me for the night?" I asked him.

"Sure babe." He said, walking with me over to my bed. We pulled back the covers and got in, and I snuggled into his chest.

"Night BB. I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, T. Goodnight." He whispered back.

A second later, I felt a hand on my thigh.

"Don't even think about it BB."

"Ok."

—

 **Thats it fam! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just start writing a fic and then stop, then start another, and stop again, until I can complete one. It is a very annoying but repetitive process. I will be adding a new chapter to the demension vortex soon, so keep an eye out for that. Otherwise, R &R, but no flames please! I want to make my writing better, not feel like shit about it! More to come. Over and out.**


End file.
